Inojin and the Cursed Child
by Poison Magic Spellcaster
Summary: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. I will be using from the original texts which still belong to their original owner and NOT to me. That which is not in the original text is my work of fiction. Please read the original texts first. Inojin finds himself in the world of Harry Potter and is to go to Hogwarts, what will happen?
1. Part One Act One Scene One

KINGS'S CROSS

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road towards the great, sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the red-headed girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm, who pick her up on his shoulders.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.

"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"

The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way towards the barrier between nine and ten. Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.

"I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.

"I only said he might be," said James , grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth - "

A busy and crowed station much bigger and busy than Konohagakure's station which was were Inojin Yamanaka had been heading to catch the train to the Academy but now he found himself here in this crowed station full of people trying to go somewhere. Looking around as he was naturally alert individual with outstanding powers of observation well at least that that every one of the teachers at school and in the village kept complicate his parent on then asking where he'd got it from than he bluntly stated pleasing fact about them. Amongst the hustle and bustle, he spotted two large cages rattling on top of two laden trolleys much like the one next to him when he arrived. They're being pushed by two boys, JAMES POTTER and ALBUS POTTER. Checking the trolley next to him he found it like the two boy to be stamped with non-other than he's name, INOJIN YAMANAKA with his clan's coat of arms. His cage unlike the two boys was smaller and had some sort of cat in it instead of an owl.

Good grief his mother was going to kill him as she was against pets, the last time he'd brought some cute and tiny but wild injured animal in to her house and tried to convince her that it'll be a good pet. Ino Yamanaka had taken one look at the adult tiger of all animals her five year old son had dragged in to her house and nearly had a heart take. She had fist pulled he child away from it and then for he persisting that it was injured and that 'cute little puss cat' need help healing called Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzuka who clan dealt with animals healing mostly dogs, to get the tiger out her house. She then firmly laid down the law of NO PETS with her son as bored Shikadai watch on, yes she had Inojin take the medic Niger test after he'd keep bring injured birds, cats, and dogs home but that had not meant that he should practise on wild animals like tigers. Yeah his mom was so going to kill him if he brought this kitty home with him but this isn't home so he looks back to where the boys are.

Their mother , a lady with red hair so not native to the Konohagakure or for the Fire nation on a whole for that matter is called GINNY he instinctively know despite having never met her, follows after. A thirty-seven-year-old man, HARRY, has his daughter LILY on his shoulders. Yes something is defiantly wrong as he is sure that for some unknown's reason he is not in Konohagakure or even his world despite having dress for the Academy in his usually white overalls and purple pull jacket before heading to the station this morning. He'd arrived at the station and walk in to suddenly be here. The only things he know about this place seem to be this one family who he just know he had to follow. So he moves closer to hear what they were saying.

"Dad. He keeps saying it." Albus tells his father.

"James, give it a rest." Both parents tell the older

"I only said he might be in Slytherin. And he might, so … (His father glares at him) fine." James says.

But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potters approached the barrier.

Inojin notes that he seem to be twelve of thirteen years old so old then him as his only ten but in a few months he'll be eleven like the other boy. 'Okay better to be friends with the other one than the older one. Slytherin that's a new world, and judging from the conversation it seem to be a place they go to.' Inojin thinks to himself as he follows them.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalising on the momentary silent of his brother.

"Every day if you want us to." Ginny says.

"No. Not every day." Albus says quikly. "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month. I don't want to…"

'Wow. And to think everyone calls me a mommy's boy because I'm obedient and go to train like I should. It's not like I can change being a member of seventeenth generation of the Ino–Shika–Chō trio.' Inojin thinks uneasy about getting letters. One thing was for sure where ever they were go he wouldn't be getting any letter for his mum.

"We wrote to your brother three time a week last year." Harry tells him.

"What? James!" Albus yells as he looks accusingly at James.

'Make that two mommy's boys.' Inojin thinks as he takes a better look at the oldest boy. The boys look a lot like their father while the girl looks more like her mother.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

"Can we go now please?" James asks with a grin. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.

'Okay what just happen' Inojin thought moving close to the mother so that he could ask.

"Excuse me, mam." Inojin said in his most respectful tone like his mother had taught him, who know those lesion in good manner's would actually have a use. The family turn to see him near Ginny to whom Inojin held out an envelope thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment with a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H' with a ticket. He had found both on the trunk with his name on, the letter had his home address on it in emerald-green ink.

"Sorry to bother you and your lovely family but I'm new to the country and a little lost. Where would one find the platform?" Inojin politely asked with a worried tone to it. To seem more like a lost child he widen his peculiar to this worlds blue-green eyes while in a nerves gustier that seem unwary of to the parents, touch his blond shoulder-length hair which he keeps in a small ponytail allowing the rest to fall about his face traits featured heavily in his clan which he had giving him a strong resemblance to his mother. He inherited his father's pale white skin colour and as customary of his clan, both of his ears are pierced by grey stud earrings both were out of place in this world so he hope the family would put it down to him being from some other country.

"Hullo dear," Ginny said in remains of her own mother to Harry the first time they'd meet. "First time at Hogwarts? Albus's new, too."

"Yes mam. I thought I could manage so I come alone but it's a lot bigger than I thought it'll be and I got lost as soon as I got here. I notes your son has the same trunk as mine and hoped we were going to the same place but I still don't know where the platform is." Inojin quickly said not wanting them to think his parents would turn up and show him where to go and to let them think he'd just seen them and not followed them.

"All you have to do is walk straight at the wall between plates nine and ten." Ginny said think the boy must have a muggle parents to have left him alone to get on the train. He look a little young to be go to Hogwarts but he clearly had been taught to be well behaved.

"I'm so excited." Lily said as her father put her down.

"Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best to do it at a run if you're nervous." Harry said.

"I'm ready." Albus said as his father and lily put their hands on Albus's trolley. Harry nods at his wife as she moves to the boy to help with his trolley.

Side by side, they pushed the two trolleys forwards, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family and boy emerged on to platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick, white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express.

'That's it I was just transport again from a train station. First though the entrance and now though a wall one would normally crash into. Someone tell be what the hell is going on.' Inojin thought uncertainly.


	2. Part One Act One Scene Two

PLATFORM NINE AND THREE-QUARTERS

Indistinct figure were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared. The platform is also busy – but instead of people in sharp suits going about their day, it's now wizards and witches in robes mostly trying to work out how to say goodbye to their beloved progeny.

"This is it." Albus says softly.

"Wow!" Lily says.

'Wow indeed, if dad saw these people he'd be taking them to mom to get their heads checked' Inojin thought to himself sure this was the wrong place just before getting it confirmed to be the right place when Albus turns to him and says, "Platform nine and three-quarters."

"Thank you so much for your help. I better go get on then." Inojin tells them as he move away from the family and toward the train with a smile. 'That's it fall for smile. Good. How the hell is this normal to them?' The family let him leave as they have other concerns. Which let Inojin tail them again without note.

"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they make their way down the platform.

"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.

But the vapour was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello….

'Broomstick regulations? What the hell do they do with a sweeping tool?' Inojin thought has he past the nutter giving a broom lector. By a train door he load in his trunk and stood in the shadows watching the family go on.

"Where are they? Are they here? Maybe they didn't come?" Lily taunts her brother Albus,

"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.

A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily and Albus had drawn right up to them.

"Uncle Ron. Uncle Ron!" Lily yells as Ron turns towards them, Lily goes barrelling up to him. He picks her up into his arms.

"Hi" said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.

Rose, who was already wearing her brand new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

"If it isn't my favourite Potter." Ron tells Lily.

"Have you got my trick?" Lily sweetly asks him.

"Are you aware of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes certified nose-stealing breath?" Ron asks her as she smiles.

"Mum! Dad's doing that lame thing again." Rose tattles.

"You say lame, he says glorious, I say…somewhere in between." Hermione answered.

'I say where the hell am I and how do I get home before I lose my mind. Please tell me I don't have to wear those black robes too.' Inojin thought noting the girl was not the only one dress in those clothes. 'Oh, lord please don't let there be any in my trunk meant for the girl's, I know I look a lot like mum but I am still a boy.'

"Hang on. Let me just munch this…air. And now it's just a simple matter of…excuse me if I smell slightly of garlic…" Ron says as he breathes on her face.

Lily giggles. "You smell of porridge."

"Bing. Bang. Boing. Young lady, get ready not being able to smell at all…" Ron lifts her nose off.

"Where's my nose?" Lily cries.

"Tada" Ron lifts his hand is empty. It's a lame trick. Everyone enjoys its lameness except the kid wishing that he was home because the bad feeling he had just got worse.

"You are silly." Lily declares.

"Everyone's staring at us again." Albus says.

"Because of me! I'm extremely famous. My nose experiments are legendary!" Ron proudly tells him.

'Nope they all are staring at that Harry guy, then at your wife and lastly at you just to confirm it is him. Albus wants them to get lost as they make up weird assumption about him.' Inojin though as he studied the crowded around them, 'So the parents are famous like Lord Seventh. Looks like the reason are similar too. That girl is like Sardra only a lot worse.'

"They're certainly something." Hermione says calmly.

"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."

"And I have complete faith he did Confund the examiner." Rose muttered.

"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl on to the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."

'Which explains why there are so many bad drives out there today and every other day, go take the test again you lazy bum. Do I even want to know what a Supersensory Charm or Confund is? Mom, why oh, why did I have to get to the Academy early on the first day?'Inojin thought as he moved he's new trunk further into the shadows.

Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which house they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"Dad…" Albus whispered as he pulls on Harry's robes. Harry looks down at him. "Do you think – what if I am – what if I'm put in Slytherin…"

"And what would be wrong with that?" Harry whispered back to his son. Inojin feels a dark foreboding sensation to this conversation.

"Slythrin is the house of the snake, of Dark Maigic… it's not a house of brave wizards." Albus quickly whispers.

"Albus Severus, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever know." Harry tells him. 'Clearly there is something wrong with how they sort the school house. I wonder how they do it?' Inojin think to himself.

"But just say…" Albus starts to say.

Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.

"– then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account." Harry tells him. 'Did he just say a hat was going to tell me where I'm going? Yeah there's definitely something wrong with the sorting.' Inojin think as the foreboding sensation intensify in him.

"Really?"Albus asks hope shining in his eyes.

"It did for me." This is something he's never said before; it resonates around his head a moment.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "But no pressure."

"Ron!"

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn. 'Okay so Hogwarts is the school we are heading to, a boarding school for people who think they are magical. It's house are Slytherin and Gryffindor. This helpful family is made up of Gryffindor's and the father could have ended up in Slytherin. I think I'll call him Sev instead of Al it could be fun.' Inojin summed up that he'd learnt.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is"

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasised the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly and turned away again.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's Brains."

'Something tells me I may just be her completion instead of him but that may be bad to stand out if it get back parents.' Inojin thinks as he's mother and aunty Temari are always comparing him and Shikadai. A useless thing he just couldn't understand as Shikadai find it too troublesome to get good grade and well he just didn't get why it was hard for everyone else. Sardra was all ways going on about studding hard and yet with she was second to Denki, while he made third in the class on average so it really wasn't that big of a deal. Well if he tried he could probably beat her and Denki but that would come with some bad exportation from his mom and he just didn't think of it as important as the practical was more useful not that he was any good at it.

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half-stern, half-amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get _too_ friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood."

"Hey!"James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire_!"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

" _Our_ Teddy! _Teddy Lupin_! Snogging _our_ Victoire! _Our_ cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing –"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are _so_ like Ron –"

"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging_ her!" James added, as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would _really_ be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al – Teddy could have my room!"

"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

'So they fight a lot for your attention? How important are you that they get so little of your time?' Inojin couldn't help but feel jealousy as he had no siblings to fight with. Not that it matter his parents were odd and his mother had a tends to pay too much attention to him at times so did his aunties form the team's formation. He offends wonder if it was because he was the youngest in the group but that couldn't real be it from how they acted.

Looking at his still fearful son Harry says "Hogwarts will be the making of you, Albus. I promise you there is nothing to be frightened of there."

"Apart from the Thestrals. Watch out for the Thestrals." James chips in.

"I thought they were invisible!" Albus exclaims. 'And I'm sure I don't want to known about invisible make believe things but hey I'm stuck here eavesdropping on one real bad conversation' Inojin nods at Albus direction.

Harry checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.

"Listen to your professors, _don't_ listen to James, and remember to enjoy yourself. Now, if you don't want this train to leave without you, you should leap on...It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.

"Rose. Remember to send Neville our love." Hermione tells her daughter at the same time.

"Mum! I can't give a professor love!" the two say at the same time.

Rose makes for the train as Albus turns and hugs Ginny and Harry one last time before following after her.

"But you know Neville –"

James rolled his eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love…"

Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

"You said they were invisible!"

But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, and then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Ginny kissed Albus good-bye.

"See you at Christmas."

"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"Okay, then. Bye." But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.

"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."

'Again that's a no, it's Harry who's extremely famous not that you're not important but they much more interested in your world's Lord Seventh form then you.' Inojin thought as he stood in the carriage unseen.

Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him…

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.

"They're going to be okay, right?" murmured Ginny.

"Hogwarts is a big place." Hermione says softly.

"Big. Wonderful. Full of food. I'd give anything to be going back."Ron put in.

"Strange, Al being worried he'll be sorted into Slytherin." Harry says to them.

"That's nothing; Rose is worried whether she'll break the Quidditch scoring record in her first or second year. And how early she can take her O.W.L.s" Hermione says sounding excited.

"I have no idea where she gets her ambition from." Ron says in mock innocents.

"And how would you feel Harry, if Al – if he is?" Ginny asks her husband.

"You know Gin, we always thought there was a chance you could be sorted into Slytherin." Ron says with a services face.

"What?" Ginny asked quite shocked.

"Honestly, Fred and George ran a book." Ron answers with a smile.

"Can we go? People are looking, you know." Hermione cuts in.

"People always look when you three are together. And apart. People always look at you." Ginny says as they head for the exit. She stops Harry and asks "Harry ... he'll be all right, won't he?

As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.

"I know he will."

The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.


	3. Part One Act One Scene Three

h1 style="text-align: center;" align="center"THE HOGWARTS EXPRESSS/h1  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"Inojin look around the train carriage noting that it had many compartment unlike the one to the Academy that had two open public compartments. Ahead of him walked Albus and Rose. The Trolley Witch approaches, pushing her trolley. As she spots the two of them she stops./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;""Anything from the trolley, dears? Pumpkin Pasty? Chocolate Frog? Cauldron Cake?" the Trolley Witch asked them looking at the child in the back as well as he reaches for a money bag on him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;"'Okay let's see what cash I have in here. According to the memo the gold coins are Galleons, the silver's are Sickles and the bronze are Knuts. There are seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. And I seem to have a lot in here so I can get a lot and try them out.' Inojin thought counting up the new cash on him, he wasn't like Baruto who liked to have hot sauce burgers all the time he prefer sweet things or food with cheese on it like pizza. Mostly he limited how much sweet things he eat to when he really felt like it as being around ChoCho with it was asking for hell. One thing that bothered him about sweets was he need for it when using medical ninjutsu but that wasn't too days problem./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;""Al. We need to concentrate."Rose said as she spotted Albus's loving look at the Chocolate frogs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "Concentrate on what?" Albus asked wondering if she'll let him buy just one Chocolate frog as he was missing Agrippa and Ptolemy cards to name a few./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "On who we choose to be friends with. My mum and dad met your dad on their first Hogwarts Express you know..." Rose answered expectedly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "So we need to choose now who to be friends with for life? That's quite scary." Albus said wanting to put it off for as long as possible./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;""On the contrary, it's exciting. I'm a Granger-Weasley, you're a Potter – everyone will want to be friends with us, we've got the pick of anyone we want." Rose told him dreamily./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;"'You're joking right? Damn she not like Sardra at all after all she worse than. Well she wrong I don't want to be friends with a snotty brat at all' Inojin thought as he watch her pull Albus away from the trolley letting him get to it. The Trolley Witch didn't have anything he known as he'd expected but what she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands, and a number of other strange things that seem interesting to try. Not wanting to miss anything, he got several of everything and paid the woman before following the two./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "So how do we decide – which compartment to go in ..." Albus began to asked use to this selfish from her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;""We rate them all and then we make a decision." Rose tells him as Albus go to the nearest compartment and gets a nod from her Albus opens a compartment door – to look in on a lonely blond his – Scorpius – in an otherwise empty compartment. Albus smiles, Scorpius smiles back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "Hi. Is this compartment ..." Albus asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "It's free. It's just me." Scorpius tells them happy that someone may be his friend well hopefully./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "Great. So we might just – come in – for a bit – if that's okay?" Albus asked put Rose plan into action./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "That's okay. Hi." Scorpius answers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "Albus. Al. I'm – my name is Albus..." Albus says to get the conversation going./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;""Hi Scorpius. I mean, I'm Scorpius. You're Albus. I'm Scorpius. And you must be..." Scopius replies nervously as Rose's face is growing colder by the minute./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "Rose." Rose says frosty. 'Ok what's her problem now.' Inojin thinks at the cold brush off the girl was give made it a little to clear to him she thought the occupant of the compartment was trash./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "Hi Rose. Would you like some of my Fizzing Whizzbees?" Scopius asks as she seems pretty to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "I've just had breakfast, thanks." Rose replays in a repulsed tone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: normal;""I've also got some Shock-o-Choc, Pepper Imp and some Jelly Slugs. Mum's idea – she says (emSings/em), 'Sweets they always help you make friends'(emhe realises that singing was a mistake/em). Stupid idea probably." Scopius continues./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: normal;""I'll have some...Mum doesn't let me have sweets. Which one would you start with?" Albus asks trying to get along with him. Rose hits Albus, out of sight of Scopius but in full site of Inojin who they have still not notices behind them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; margin: 0cm 0cm .0001pt 35.45pt;"'Alright let's see how this plays out.' Inojin thinks as he sinks back a little more into the shadows./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: normal;""Easy. I've always regarded the Pepper Imp as the king of the confectionery bag. They're peppermint sweets that make you smoke at the ears." Scopius tells Albus./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: normal;""Brilliant, then that's what I'll – (ROSE hits him again.) Rose, will you please stop hitting me?" Albus turns to her with a frown./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "I'm not hitting you." Rose denies it. 'Of course you are not just like it's not ChoCho fault when she take food of others plate when they take too long to eat in her view.' Inojin thought like Rose's less and less by the mint./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "You are hitting me, and it hurts." Albus tells her not take the unknown hint from her. Scopius's face falls as he understands what she's doing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "She's hitting you because of me." Scopius tells Albus in a quiet voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "What?" Albus asks still not understanding./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "Listen, I know who you are, so it's probably only fair you know who I am." Scopius says sounding hurt./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "What do you mean you know who I am?" Albus asked not getting what's going on./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "You're Albus Potter. She's Rose Granger-Weasley. And I am Scorpius Malfoy. My parents are Astoria and Draco Malfoy. Our parents – they didn't get on." Scopius carefully explains./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" 'The kid your uncle told your cousin here to beat in very test on the platform while you were worrying about what school house you'll be in.' Inojin thought as he'd had no trouble recognising the kid./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "That's putting it mildly. Your mum and dad are Death Eaters!" Rose declared like she was a saint. 'And that as what to do with you? Nothing as it has no importation's at all. My Dad was a root member no one cares as they too busy gazing/drooling at him or inviting him to have a cup of coffee which is more than what your dad get.' Inojin thinks as he place it in turns of Konohagakure groups to make it more relevant to him as he was now sure things were in motion and he would soon be a part of it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "Dad was – But Mum wasn't." Scopius says as Rose looks away, and he knows why she does prompting him to go on. "I know what the rumour is, and it's lie."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;"Albus looks from an uncomfortable Rose to a desperate Scopius asks, "What – is the rumour?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "The rumour is that my parents couldn't have children. That my father and my grandfather were so desperate for a powerful heir, to prevent the end of the Malfoy line, that they used a Time-Turner to send my mother back –" Scopius begins dreading the topic but refusing to cower away from the truth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "To send her back where?" Albus asks not seeing what it has to do with him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "The rumour is that he's Voldemort's son, Albus." Rose says bluntly as a horrible, uncomfortable silence fall on themem./em "It's probably rubbish. I mean...look, you've got a nose."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;"The tension is slightly broken, Scopius laughs, pathetically grateful. 'Why are you grateful? That bitch believe the damn rumour and will presumably be spreading it when she leave this compartment? Who your parents are is none and I mean NONE of her business. And in all probability not smallest thing you have way too much of your dad's genes to not be his son.' Inojin thinks as he feels annoyed at the way the girl act better than them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "And it's just like my father's! I got his nose, his hair and his name. Not that that's a great thing either. I mean – father-son issues, I have them. But, on the whole, I'd rather be a Malfoy than, you know, the son of the Dark Lord" Scopius says as he and Albus look at each other and something passes between them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; margin: 0cm 0cm .0001pt 36.0pt;""Yes, well, we probably should sit somewhere else. Come on, Albus." Rose says as she sees a way to escape. Albus is thinking deeply replies, "No (off Rose's look), I'm okay. You go on..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "Albus. I won't wait." Rose says in a threatening tone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "And I wouldn't expect you to. But I'm staying here." Albus tells her as Inojin come up having heard more than needed plus his too irritated to stay silent anymore./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "Excuse me Miss Queen of the world who's tail gating on her parents accomplishment and not her own. You're blocking the door and you're rude if you were going to display your bitch complexes there's no need to do it in front of the open door. And please forgive me you un-holiness but I have no desire to ever be your friend as your ego is far too big and disgusting to tolerate for long. By the way if his parents couldn't have kids it would have been imposable for him to be the Dark Lords as unfortunately the chance is higher that female is unable to conceive then it being with the male's contraption. If you had any real medical knowledge you know that and you problem know it would be genetic imposable for him too look so much like his dad as no spell could do it either.. Oh and most people know that to keep a blood line pure or to keep it from ending the heir must be a male with current head's bloods DNA so being some one else's kid blood wise won't work. How low is you're I.Q. to not know this?" Inojin tells her not even bother to hide his exasperate at her or his knowledge on genetic as it wouldn't be getting back to his parents so he had no reason to hold back at all./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;""I am not un-holiness nor do I have a big ego, also I didn't believe the rumour in the first place. Who do you think you are? You are younger than me by two years what are you doing on this train?" Rose demanded angry at the smaller girl./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "Oh? Let me repeat your early words back to you see as you have been ignoring me for a while and this is I think the eighth or ninth time I've ask to be let by you, 'I'm a Granger-Weasley, you're a Potter – everyone will want to be friends with us, we've got the pick of anyone we want. I rate them all and then I make a decision.' Say hello to merger ego and riding on parents accomplishment at the same time and anyone who's friends with you on that aren't real friends. 'That's putting it mildly. Your mum and dad are Death Eaters!' first off ego alert, second off rude than rude, third offence total take even if I don't have any Death Eater parents however due to those who do jobs like my folks aren't treat as hero unless they like save the world and fourth can be taken as confirmation as to believing rumour due to you not even caring to get your facts right which even a outsider from another counter like me can identify in seconds. I'm a new transfer student in the first term at the start of the term not that it matters. Just cause I'm a slight smaller and a foreigner doesn't mean I'm too young for the my first year." Inojin stated as if talking to a slow child of five while twisting a kniana in his finger where just Rose could see. Rose looks at Albus a second and then leaves the compartmentem./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "Fine!" Rose declares with a livered look at the odd blond who simply walks in and stalls his truck next to Scorpius's truck and take out a book from it to read as he sit down./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" Scorpius and Albus are left – looking at each other – unsure./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "Thank you." Scorpius says too both./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "No. No. I didn't stay – for you – I stayed for your sweets." Albus says embarrassed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "She's quite fierce." Scorpius says trying to be polite to his new possible friend./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "Yes. Sorry." Albus says worried that Rose will be even more upset with him/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "No. I like it. Do you prefer Albus or Al? And um what can we call you?" Scorpius asked them as he gins and pops two sweets in his mouth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;"Albus thinks for a moment, "Albus."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "Inojin and if you have to shorten it, Jin" Inojin says./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;"Scorpius says as smoke comes out of his ears, "THANK YOU FOR STAYING FOR MY SWEETS, ALBUS! NICE TO MET YOU JIN."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;"Albus starts to laugh "Wow."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;"While the two start to share Scorpius's sweets Inojin place some of his into the mix before opening the letter to this school that he'd find back at the satiation./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal; margin: 0cm 0cm .0001pt 36.0pt;"I. Yamanaka/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal; margin: 0cm 0cm .0001pt 36.0pt;"The Second room upstairs Yamanaka Flowers/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal; margin: 0cm 0cm .0001pt 36.0pt;"Yamanaka Clan District area/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal; margin: 0cm 0cm .0001pt 36.0pt;"Konohagakure/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal; margin: 0cm 0cm .0001pt 36.0pt;"The Fire Nation/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal; margin: 0cm 0cm .0001pt 36.0pt;"strongWorld 0/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Headmaster: MINERVA MCGONAGALL /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"(Order of Merlin, First Class, International Confed. of Witches)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Dear, /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"I. Yamanaka, /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Yours sincerely, /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Neville Longbottom, /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Deputy Headmaster/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;"'Well that's not helpful on to page two.' Inojin thinks as he notes there are three pages in the envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"UNIFORM /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"First-year students will require: /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"COURSE BOOKS /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"All students should have a copy of each of the following: /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Dark Spells of Ages: How to recognise and protect yourself from Dark Spells by Terry Boots/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Spells to face Dark Wizards: Use formal in Dumbledore's Army credit from Harry Potter by Terry Boots/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"OTHER EQUIPMENT /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"1 wand /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"1 set of glass or crystal phials /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"1 telescope set /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"1 brass scales /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"'Ok so I will have to wear the robes. I wonder who this Terry Boots is.' Inojin note that the book he had taken out was not on the list but an extra book titled, Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian. He also had Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century in his trunk and a few other advance spell book so clearly someone was overestimating his capable. Signing at the lack of information needed he open the third letter./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Dear Inojin Yamanaka, /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your attendant's owl has been sent ahead for you. You will arrive home at the same time and place of your departure without any aging having accord to you at the end of the school year. This exchange is a great reward as it the first of its kind. You will find the next seven years at Hogwarts in powering, I'm sure./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"By now you have no doubt met both young masters Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter. I shall leave them in your capable hands. You will find yourself with all you could possible ever need as your arrival has been preordain long ago. Please note no contact home is available as you have never left. Feel free to explore to your heart's content while you're here./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Yours sincerely, /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"..., /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"A Fonder of Hogwarts./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"P.S. If there is anything you feel you need ask for it by placing a note from the blue stationary set in the second box within your trunk. If it possible you'll get it there./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;"'A Fonder of Hogwarts? Are you kidding me? At least mom won't worry as I haven't gone anywhere but for the next seven years, how is that going to work.' Inojin singed and pick up a chocolate frog. There was a card as he'd guess. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "Hey Jin, can I have one of them? I might get Agrippa." Albus asked careful looking at the girl who had outsmarted his cousin. The girl only passed the four that she put early down in front of him close with a help yourself gustier at him as she turn the card around to read the back:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"FORMALY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"Professor Dumbledore enjoyed chamber music and tenpin bowling./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "Um not that I'm ungrateful but why did you defend me? Are you muggle born by changes?" Scorpius decides to ask the pretty girl who was defiantly pretty then Rose had been./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" "Ok let's get all the fact out the way so that we can enjoy these sweets and the rest of the trip without faults pretends. Chakra runs in my family from both side as far as we know, I guess your um country would say the 'magic gene' instead of chakra so let say I'm either a pureblood or half-blood depending on how you want to look at it. My clan normal keep our um spells within the clan so we don't really study outside the village. The village I come from um offer help in dark time but it's um kind of a hushed thing that only the top people get to know about in the country so they often mistrusted us as we are asked to um infiltrate um circles like the Death Eaters and will um portray the members to um the law enforcement who um hired us. I guess you could say were neither good nor bad but that depends on which side of history you stand. I have no idea why they agreed to this transfer only that the last battle make it possible and that my folk's were give hero awards. So I guess you could say I'm like both of you as I come from a village that look down on like having Death Eaters family but my forks are heroes like hers or Albus's parents." Inojin said as he force, what little information he had on them and this world to work with the truth of his. It works well as both boys nodded and move on to the pile of mostly his sweets now./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;"Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the Druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Albus picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner. "Bleaaargh —Sprouts." /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;"They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Inojin got toast, coconut, baked bean, curry, grass, coffee. Albus was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Scorpius wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;"The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;"It was getting dark. Inojin could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. Then his fellow mates started staring nervously at him and their trunks. Finally Albus voice their problem. "Um we should um change. Scorpius and I will go to the bathroom first if you don't mind."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;""Why we're all BOYS you know?" Inojin answered as he took off his white overalls and purple pull jacket and pulled on his long black robes which to his relief were the boys set but he also finds the girl skirt in it, 'Well I could have fun leaving the other student guessing at my gender and great they not staring at me changing'. As the other two follow suit think 'He a boy? But how come his so pretty then? Wait why he putting the skirt on too?' "Hey Sev, Scor. You two mind not telling the other I'm a boy? It's kind of a test in my village for others to correctly guess genders when like me the apparent could be either or to be more accoutred it consider to be impolite to ask what most believe to be obvious. In my village it really obvious that I'm a boy so knowing that same think that I'm not matter as it says where I stand." /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;"Both boys nod as their new nicknames sound neat coming from this unusual kid not that they have long to question it or even understand what he meant./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;"A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately." /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;"Albus's stomach lurched with nerves and Scorpius, he saw, looked pale but the small boy look just as he had when he first came in as if nothing could scare him as he was so over this. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Inojin shivered in the cold night air./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;"Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Albus heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Albus?" Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Inojin thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;""Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." There was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;""No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Albus and Scorpius were followed into their boat by Inojin but no one else want to share their boat as Inojin appear to have a sharp object in his hand that seem a little dangers to be next to. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;""Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;"And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;""Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;"Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; line-height: normal;"They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;""Everyone here?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. /p 


	4. Part 1 Act 1 Scene 4 Division1 Section1

TRANSITION SCENE - SORTING

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired wizard in Rust-red robes stood there. He had a handsome face and Inojin's first thought was that this was not someone to crossdespite the happy smile on his face.

"The firs' years, Professor Longbottom," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." He pulled the door wide.

The entrance hall was so big. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor Longbottom across the flagged stone floor. They could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor Longbottom showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor Longbottom. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." His eyes lingered for a moment on Albus's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Inojin's skirt over the boy's pants. Puzzlement shows briefly on his face before he, place the kid as the exchange student.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor Longbottom. "Please wait quietly."

He leaves and everyone crowds around Albus and Inojin.

"Albus Potter." Polly Chapman says as look him up and down.

"A Potter. In our year." Karl Jenkins put in as he tries to get the girl next to Albus to smile at him.

"He's got his hair. He's got hair just like him."Yann Fredericks says wink at the blond girl by far the cutes in their year.

"And he's my cousin. (As they turn.) Rose Granger-Weasley. Nice to meet you." Rose tells them with pride.

"Oh it's you again. Did you have fun spreading that dimwit rumour of yours?" Inojin asked wiping the smile of her face as Rose recalls the blond from the train. Before Rose could answer Professor Longbottom returned.

"Now, form a line," Professor Longbottom told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Albus got into line behind Scorpius, with Inojin behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Inojin had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets.

At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor Longbottom led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Albus looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Scorpius whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. Albus quickly looked down again as Professor Longbottom silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool he put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Inojin was shore his mom wouldn't have let it in the house. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm appealing,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll consume myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your caps sporty,

You'reBerets sleek and small,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can crown them all.

There's nothing concealed in your head

The Sorting Hat can't glimpse,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought tobe situated.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where reside the courageous at heart,

Their bold, spirit, and courtesy

Set Gryffindor's apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and dependable,

Those enduringHufflepuff's are proper

And fearless of hard work;

Or yet in sensible old Ravenclaw,

If you've a preparedintellect,

Where those of intelligence and knowledge,

Will always find their class;

Or conceivably in Slytherin

You'll make your genuineacquaintances,

Those resourceful folk use any resources

To accomplish their tactics.

So place me on! Don't be frightened!

And don't get in a panic!

You're in secure hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Philosophy Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. 'Are you kidding me that piece of trash is not only going to put me in a school house but I have to wear it! No way, No bloody way do I want thing on my head and defiantly not in my mine.' Inojin thought disgustingly as he stared at the old hat.

Professor Longbottom now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," he said.

The Sorting Hat sort quickly through the students, who spring into their Houses. It becomes quickly apparent he's approaching Rose _,_ who is tense as she awaits her fate _._

"Rose Granger-Weasley."Professor Longbottomputs the hat on Rose's head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat calls out. There's cheering from the Gryffindor's as Rose joins them.

"Thank Dumbledore." Rose exhales.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Professor Longbottomputs the hat on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!"the sorting hat calls out. Scorpiuswas expecting this, he nods and half smiles. There's cheering from the Slytherins as he joins them.

"Well, that makes sense." Polly Chapman says a little too loud.

"Albus Severus Potter."Professor Longbottomputs the hat on his head and this time he seems to take longer almost as if he too is confused.

"SLYTHERIN!"the sorting hat calls out. There's a silence. A perfect, profound silence. One that sits low, twists a bit, and has damage within it.

"Slytherin?" Polly Chapmanquestions.

"Whoa! A Potter? In Slytherin." Craig Bowker Jr. gasps.

Albuslooks out, unsure. Scorpius smiles, delighted, as he shouts across to him _._ "You can stand next to me!"

"Right. Yes." Albus thoroughly discombobulated.

"I suppose his hair isn't that similar." Yann Fredericks says stupidly.

"Albus? But this is wrong, Albus. This is not how it's supposed to be." Rose says the sorting goes on despite the interruption, till it gets the last student.

"Inojin Yamanaka."Professor Longbottomputs the hat on his head and this time the hat seems to take longer almost as if he too is confused at what to do with this one.

'Slytherin. Now so I can take you off.' Inojin think as he feels the hat drop past his eyes.

"Hmm" said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of daring, I see. Amagnificent mind too. There's plenty of talent, my goodness, yes — and establish self view, now that's interesting…So where shall I put you?"

Inojin gripped the edges of the stool and thinks, 'Not Gryffindor, not Ravenclaw and not Hufflepuff. If you don't put me in Slytherin I'll burn you to a crisp.'

"Not Gryffindor, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be courageous, you know, it's all here in your head, and Gryffindor will help you on the way to importance, no doubt about that — no?"

'You better call out Slytherin'Inojin thought louder.

"Not Ravenclaw, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You have knowledge beyond belief, you know, it's all here in your mind, and Ravenclaw will help you on the way to top career, no doubt about that — no?"

'Slytherin the house I want and need to be in!' Inojin thought even louder.

"Not Hufflepuff, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You are quite dependable, you know, it's all here in your mind, and Hufflepuff will help you on the way to profession, no doubt about that — no?"

'Slytherin. Do you hear me SLYTHERIN the house for me!' Inojin thought, as he picture the hat on fire.

"Oh come on kid, you'll be so much better in one of the other house. I can tell you I have yet to be wrong. Okay I'll divulge, you could be great and Slytherin could indeed help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that but it's such a waste of your talents better be Gryffindor or even Ravenclaw"

'I want greatness from Slytherin. SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN!' Inojin chanted over and over.

"Hmm" said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult."

As they battle in the silent's the older students embark on checking their watches to see how long the sorting was taking. Five minutes pass the students notice it a Hatstall alright.

"That it a new record for the Hat-stall" a Gryffindor callout as ten minutes pass.

'Well, alright if you're sure that what you want don't blame me later'—"SLYTHERIN!" the hat said giving in and completing the sorting a full fifteen minutes of debating later.

Inojin heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He finally took off the hat shoving it in to Professor Longbottomhands and walked calmly toward the Slytherin table. He noticed that he was getting the softest cheer yet as the house look uncertainly at him.

Professor McGonagal had gotten to her feet. She was beaming at the students.

"Welcome," she said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Let us begin our banquet"

The dishes in front of them were now piled with food. Inojin had only ever seen so many things he liked to eat on one table at the Akimichi compound: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. Inojin piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious.

When everyone had eaten as much as they wanted, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…

As Inojin helped himself to chocolate eclairs, the talk turned to why the hat had taken so long.

"Hatstalls are rare so why did it take you so long? It a new record too." A Slytherin perfect asked him as she look at how he chosen to sit between Albus and Scorpius.

"The stupid thing wouldn't lesson to me" Inojin told her. "So we debate and I won."

"You what?" the perfect asked as the table went quite the other table calmed down as well as the new travelled up their ranks.

"It wonders what house to put me in so I naturally asked for the best, Slytherin."Inojin said in a tone that dared her to disagree with him.

"Okay that still would take long." She careful said as she looks at the other house perfect with a smirk.

"It didn't like be told by a foreigner how to do its job nor did it want to cause a war by putting me in the wrong house. You know other countries are sensitive about stuff like that the hat kept saying." Inojin said watch her put the meaning together as they other perfect smile at the house knowingly.

"If that the case then why'ed you end up here?"Albus asked think that it was a mistake.

"You." Inojin answered.

"What do you mean when you say Albus?" Scorpius asked as the confusing spreads.

"The damn thing want to put me in the same house as that egotist fraud manic cousin of his. So I point out that I want to be here and it didn't disagree that Slytherin was a good fit for me but it persisted that her house would be better. Well that is until I told it but 'You put a Potter in Slytherin so why can't I be?'" Inojin told them with a smile.

"So it placed you here then." The perfect said having gotten what they wanted the table start up only to stop at Inojin reply to her.

"No it then suggested a different house for me." Inojin replied as the table turn to look at him.

"Um which house your cousin in?" the Perfect kindly asked Albus think that her last year at school may just be more than what she bargain for with this new kid.

"Gryffindor" Albus reply's nerves at where this is going.

"So which house did it suggest then?" The Perfect asked as the table lesson on.

"Ravenclaw. This was tempting as they the second best house but that still not the same as having the best. Um should I just tell everything and spare you asking after every pause?" Inojin asked her as he tilts his head and plays with his hair this made him look kind of cute to all the girls.

"Yeah that may be better than me interrupting." She answers seeing the invitation he was giving her. Her friends owed her big time for this, who know asking about a hat-stall could be this nerve-racking.

"Alright then. I turn down the Ravenclaw house and it begs I listen to it as no one would want me to be in Slytherin maybe I should go to Hufflepuff if I don't like the other two house."Inojin goes on stare hard at the table that had injunction cry out 'Hufflepuff'. "Well I figured the hat just didn't get what I meant when I said Slytherin was my house so I promised to burn it to a snider then toss it's ass into the lake and then see if it could sort me into a house other than Slytherin. Well it didn't like my idea even though it thought quite Slytherin like, so I asked it why not Slytherin if I clearly think like one? Come onit just sort a Potter into Slythrin right?"

The house nods at him as he take drink knowing that everyone paying attention. Rose has move with James closer to hear him so he goes on make sure they hear his every word clearly. "So the hat sign and tells me he's not the first Potter his thought to put in Slytherin if it wasn't equal and a good choose the hat would have place his dad 'Harry' I think it said, in Slytherin. Well naturally I thought I lost then I heard this but then I saw it, if the hat had let um it is Harry right, Albus?"

"Yeah." Albus said softly as he already know this about his dad and the table pick up on his lack of surprise at this. "Yeah my dad told me about this only this morning."

"So it true well thanks him for me, when you write home because it thank to that and your placement here that I won against the hat. It couldn't refuse when I point out that it let your dad choose and as such as long as it's my choice and not his there won't be a war." Inojin said as he enjoyed the look on Rose face. It was a shame that this was indeed what had made the damn hat give him what he need to keep an eye on his new friends but at least he'd done it.

"Wait Harry Potter as in The HARRY POTTER that defeated You-Know-Who could have been in our house?" the Prefect asked hoping the kid would say no it was some other Potter because the look on the Head boy face who's house was Gryffindor was starting to scary her.

"Yes, that Harry Potter is Sev dad right? How many other Harry James Potter is there that defeated Dark Wizardry in the last thirty years? Well at least my parents will be happy about this." Inojin answers look at her pale faces.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor McGonagal got to her feet again. The hall fell silent. "Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried McGonagal. Inojin noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. McGonagal gave her wand a little flick, as if she was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone stick to the new standard tune," said McGonagal, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

"Um First-years follow me, please. Oh you three should walk next to me as we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." the Prefect told them hoping that they'd wouldn't draw any more attention to themselves.

"The Slytherins common room over this way so don't forget the way I show you," said the Prefect, leading them to entrance to the dungeons. She hurried down the stone steps into the darkness, making sure no other house or Perfects were following them, feeling that this wasn't going to be as easy as she'd had hoped when she draw this task. The labyrinthine passages were deserted. They walked deeper and deeper under the school, the Prefect paused by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall.

"Right the password to get in is, 'Fire Throne' don't forget it." she said to them and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open. The Prefect marched through it, and first years followed her. The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs.

The Perfect then directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another.

"Um you three go through this door in the middle as there no other room's for you. We don't normal use these but it what you get so don't try anything."

At the bottom of the staircase — they were obviously still under the Great Lake — they found their beds at last: Three four-posters hung with emerald green, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought down. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

A/N I don't normal like give notice as I am not really sure what to say but I'd like to thank everyone that review my work. I was asked to change the font so I use Times New Roman this time. I going to try to do a few post as to get a properly time Christmas chapter out.


	5. Part 1 Act 1 Scene 4 Division 1 Section2

TRANSITION SCENE – Professor's of Hogwarts

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Albus was sure the coats of armour could walk. Inojin on the other hand just seem to know how to navigate the school as if he'd built it himself by the third day Albus and Scorpius just follows him from class to class without question along with a number of the older students who stop Inojin for direction to their classes.

And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as they quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words. They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Inojin was happy to learn were similar to his world and that thanks to uncle Shikamaru he know most of them already. He was however unhappy to know that chakra or to be more acutely his clan use of chakra was useless here not that he'd started learning it yet and to top it off every spell in his books work for him and he hate that more as it meant he was not going home any time soon.

Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology with Professor Longbottom, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. By the end of their first lesson Inojin had read whole of the text book and Modern Magical History in class time.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Inojin had made turn it into a needle on he's first try; Professor McGonagall showed the class and gave Inojin a rare smile as well as ten points for completing the transfiguration correctly.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defence Against the Dark Arts. It being taught by Professor Susan Boones who had line them up in their first lesson, empted their bags on the floor, took off house points, five points for every wand not there and gave ten for every one she did find. She inform the class that they were never to come to her class without their wands as they would spend the lesson stunned. She then spent the rest of her first lesson telling them what she learn when she was a member of DA. All in all her lesson was their best so far.

Friday was an important day for Albus and Scorpius. They finally managed to find their way without Inojin to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once as he had a habit of get up early in the morning. Inojin was finishing the last book from his trunk at the table.

"What have we got today?" Albus asked Inojin as he poured sugar on his porridge.

"Double Potions with the Gryffindor," said Inojin answered him which was why he'd made them read the book yesterday but he didn't think it was Albus' subject at all.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Professor Jess Magnus, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call; he paused at Inojin's name to look at the child as so far none of his collage knows if it was a boy or a girl as they had been informed that it was improper to ask by department of Education but as they had been raving about the child skill to him the Slytherin head teacher. He felt shore when he glanced at the child that his Uncle Horace Slughorn would not have want this child in his club as talent like his scared his Uncle which made him happy at once.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began his speech that came from his favour pass Professor, Severus Snape. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Magnus had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Albus and Scorpius exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Inojin looked unimpressed at him waiting to get started as far as he was concerned potion was just a form of chemistry which was the only norm thing in this place therefore hopeful it would keep him sane in this world.

"Potter!" said Magnus suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I think asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, sir." said Albus hoping that he was right as Inojin's quickly pass note was hard to read.

"Ten points as it's the correct answer. Malfoy, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons." Scorpius answered having read the text book well in before and knows most of it off by heart.

"Ten points. What is the difference, Yamanaka, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." Inojin answer in a calm tone as he stared at the cauldron.

"Excellent. Ten points." Magnus said. He then moved to question the Gryffindor's who did not fare well as he ignored Rose and finally snap at her. "Sit down."

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Magnus put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Inojin, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Inojin had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Rose had somehow managed to melt her partners' cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was sweeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Rose, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over her arms and legs.

"Idiot girl!" snarled Magnus, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

"Sir we have yet to add them yet, Rose was just about to take it off the fire when it collapsed." The girl Rose had been partner with told him holding there porcupine quills in her hand for him to see.

"Sir I think that Albus's cauldron and not theirs, as that one next to it has her name curved into it. Looks like she try to tamper with it and it melt on her." Inojin said as he turns the other cauldron with the girls name for the whole class to see of course he wasn't referring to Rose but rather to the girl she was working with as he too like Rose had seen her fiddling with the potion but he wasn't going to defender her either.

"Well I see. That will be fifty points off Gryffindor for tampering with other cauldrons. Potter, Malfoy seeing as your potion is no more you get the same grade as Yamanaka today. Miss Granger-Weasley up to the hospital wing, now." Magnus told her as he made the girl partner with her take her away when she tries to argue that she hadn't been tampering as it didn't matter, she'd foolishly tried to solve the matter without informing him. Although he would be reporting this to Professor McGonagall, he wouldn't let it go onto her record this time but it would be note to the partner as would the tampering. Magnus check the girl's potion and pass only Rose.

As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Albus's mind was racing and his spirits were low. If his cauldron hadn't collapsed would he have done so well as Inojin who left the class having mixing up a perfect simple potion to cure boils that it was sent to the hospital wing to cure Rose, he didn't think so. Really Inojin seem perfect in everything but he didn't seem to want the credit for it as he instead on hang out with Albus and Scorpius who no one else like but everyone hated.

Inojin had never believed he would meet a girl he despised more than Saradra, but that was before he met Rose Granger-Weasley who taught him that he really had despised the forced friendship with Saradra who he may otherwise have never known. Still, first-year Slytherins only had Potions with the Gryffindors, so they didn't have to put up with Rose much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Slytherins common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday — and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.

"Typical," said Inojin darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of the Queen Bee." He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else as after all if you ended up in a school of real magic what other than seeing a dragon could be more interesting then flying not that he want to trust a broom but hey no one's perfect.

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Scorpius reasonably.

"Anyway, I know Rose's always going on about how good she is at Quidditch, but that's mostly all talk." Albus said.

Rose certainly did talk about flying a lot. She complained softly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told stories about play with her Uncle Harry. She wasn't the only one, though. Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly.

This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book — not that Inojin hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday he read flying tips from a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Rose, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty-one broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Rose had heard Uncle George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Inojin glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP" everyone shouted expect Inojin.

Rose's and Yann's brooms sail into their hand at once, but it was one of the few that did.

"Yes" Rose's and Yann's cried out.

"Come on, now, I've no time for shirkers. Say 'Up!'" called Madam Hooch at the front. "'UP' like you mean it."

"UP" everyone shouted except for Rose and Yann. However their broom try to go higher in their hands. But they kept their grip firm. Inojin notice this rather then care that his and Albus were the only ones without brooms in their hands.

"YES!" everyone shouted except for Rose, Yann, Albus and Inojin.

"Up. UP. UP." Albus called disparately however his broom doesn't move. Not even a millimetre. He stares at it with disbelieving desperation. There's giggling from the rest of the class. Inojin study their brooms and notice and interesting detail.

"Oh Merlin's beard, how humiliating! He really isn't like his father at all, is he?" Polly Chapman said loudly.

"Albus Potter, the Slytherin Squib." Karl Jenkins called out.

"Okay. Children. Time to fly." Madam Hooch said.

"Madam Hooch we can't those broom are cracked." Inojin called to her, as his point to his broom. While the class snicker at his excuse.

"What do you mean you can't those broom are fine now call them up." Madam Hooch told him as she stood before him. Inojin stared at her while Albus tried again and failed. With a sign Inojin bent down and pick up the broom showing her a big cracked running though the broom.

"Madam Hooch half our class is now airborne all Gryffindors." Inojin said looking behind her as she turn to see of all the Gryffindors excepted Ross and Yann were still on the ground, hanging from one hand in the air, after all the broom weren't responding to them to began with but hey why tell them that.

"Get back down here all of you. That's eighty points off Gryffindor, ten for each of you." Madam Hooch said and watches them land before turn back to the two students without brooms. "Yes the broom won't fly with that crack. Well what about you?"

"Worse." Inojin told her for Albus and then he bent to picked it up, the broom snapped in the middle. He smiled at Albus who felt relief that it wasn't him.

"Alright go to that broom cabin over there get two other brooms out." Madam Hooch told the boy before going on with lesson.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Albus and Scorpius were delighted when she told Rose she'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —"


	6. Part 1 Act 1 Scene 4 Division 1 Section3

TRANSITION SCENE – Plans in Motion

As seven o'clock drew nearer, Inojin left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. Having never been inside the stadium before today, hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Inojin of the little plastic sticks Chocho blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high. Too eager to put his plan in motion again to wait for Slytherins try outs to begin, Inojin mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling — he swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. The old broom turned wherever he wanted at his lightest touch due to some new spells on it.

"Hey, Kid, come down!" Slytherin Captain Chris Laird had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Inojin landed next to him.

"Not bad runt," said Chris, his eyes glinting. "I see why Professor Magnus want me to meet you but first years don't make the team even if they really are a natural. Sorry you will have tried out next year."

"I don't want to be on the team as a play but as an assistant coach if you like to justify it better." Inojin said drawing his attention as he made it sound fishy to the six year student.

"What do you mean assistant coach? There's no such thing in Quidditch." said Chris Rage at him as this breached on his Captain power.

"Oh good. Someone smart is captain after all. It a very little used position but it allows a first year like me on the team as a sub play but more of a tactical or if you prefer a behind the scenes aid. This will go a lot quicker if just tell you why I want it and how it make you look cooler as a Captain." Inojin tells him with a smirk the Captain looks him up and down the kid know something good and was will to tell without a beating this could be interesting.

"Alright you have five minutes of my time if I don't like what you say I get to beat the crap out you." The Captain folded his arms and look at Inojin with his best your gonna die face. Anyone else would have felt fear at seeing it but Inojin had already prepared for this. The Captain also had seen how the kid got perfects to back off and listen to him.

"In that box over there is new Quidditch uniforms spell casted not to let the weather bother the play but without ones opponent knowing it's just been approved for next world cup so it's silent. Call it a gift from by forks to the team. There this cocky first year in Gryffindor that believe they should be on the team because they better than everyone else not that they are but the problem is they have a very famous family that get them on the team if only they were as smart as me and saw this lope hole and even if they did know it they don't have my skills to use it correctly. I don't know the game well and it took me five seconds to find this which means there much the team could learn using my smarts. Also I think you should look close at my broom as it's not what it looks like. I don't know about you but I want that Quidditch House Cup in Slytherin house hand along with all the school records and I know you look good doing it." Inojin said showing him the old broom and watch the Captains look of disbelief turn into a cunning smile.

"I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, and then you'll be joining team practice three times a week seeing as we don't need any week sub." He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.

"Right," said Chris . "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."

"Three Chasers," Inojin repeated, as Chris took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.

"This ball's called the Quaffle," said Chris. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Inojin recited.

"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper — I'm Keeper for Slytherin. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."

"Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Inojin, who was determined to appear to be remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls left inside the box.

"I'll show you now," said Chris . "Take this."

He handed Inojin a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat.

"I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Chris said. "These two are the Bludgers."

He showed Inojin two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Inojin noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.

"Stand back," Chris warned Inojin. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers. At once, the black ball raised high in the air and then pelted straight at Inojin's face. Inojin swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air — it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Chris , who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.

"See?" Chris panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So — think you've got all that?"

"Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team although I can think of some fun with those. Are the Beaters allowed to aim those Bludgers at the other team? If so you're going to love my one idea," Inojin reeled off.

"Very good," said Chris .

"Er — have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Inojin asked, hoping he sounded offhand even though he'ed already check the answer beforehand.

"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's your main focus. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers —" Chris reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.

"This," said Chris , "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. The Seeker got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages — I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. "Well, that's it any questions?"

Inojin shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem. "I think it will be best if I substitute for both the Chasers and Seeker place since I don't think the other positions are ever likely to be open well not to someone who's lean anyway."

"We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Chris , carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these."

He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Inojin were up in the air, Chris throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Inojin to catch. Inojin didn't miss a single one, and Chris was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.

"That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year," said Chris happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Harry Potty, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dark wizards."

Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework, but Inojin could hardly believe it when he realized that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics. The house points he had earn had also not gone unnoticed but it was his friendship with Albus and Scorpius what got the most attention by the other students who had give up on get his gender right and deciding he was a girl well expect for those who girls who hope he may be a boy.

The Slytherin house back off on this after one of the seven years built like a house had try to tell Inojin not to be their friend with a seventh year perfect, both had found themselves waking up in the hospital a week later after been taken out without magic use by the ten year old who use his Konoha Niger training before the entire house in the common room. Inojin had insisted on teach some basic ninjutu to both Albus and Scorpuis who both had talent for it. Albus seem to have way of reading his opponents minds but he didn't seem to know this. Scorpuis was a little too timid to perceive that he was more powerful at medic ninjutu than the average Medic Niger.

On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make a students' toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Inojin's partner was Scorpuis. Albus, however, was to be working with Ravenclaw girl. It was hard to tell whether Albus or Ravenclaw girl was angrier about this..

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

It was very difficult. Albus and Ravenclaw girl swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Scorpuis got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it — Inojin had to put it out with his hat. Albus, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Inojin heard Ravenclaw girl snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Albus snarled.

Ravenclaw girl rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Their feather don't move.

"It's your turn." Scorpuis said pointing at their new feather.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Inojon muttered at the feather. Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Yamanaka's done it!"

Albus was in a very bad mood by the end of the class.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Inojin as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone knocked into Inojin as they hurried past him. It was Ravenclaw girl. Inojin caught a glimpse of her face — and was startled to see that she was in tears. "I think she heard you."

"So?" said Albus, but he looked a bit uncomfortable.

On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Inojin and Albus they stopped by the library to get Scorpuis who was in a corner buried in book again. Albus looked awkward at this, but the moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put it out of their minds. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet. Inojin was just helping himself to a baked potato when Chris came sprinting into the hall.

"There's a problem one of our Chaser wouldn't be able to play in the first game and our other sub are also out of play. We can't withdraw." The Slytherin Captain Chris tells them.

"We lie." Inojin answered.

"What?" Albus and Chris asked not getting it.

"We lie. We tell them that someone like Albus here is the replacement which soothes them into a false hope that we don't plan to win. Then we keep lying till the game. Simple right." Inojin explained.

"Um that wrong. It's bad to tell lies. And you want the whole house to tell this lie." Scorpuis said.

"Not the whole house just those who want us to bring the Quidditch House Cup back to Slytherin House. In case you have notice it has been in our house since Albus's father join his house team and we also haven't been first with house points since then either. The points I've put on for us is still 150 below that house and another 100 below the record for the school which is below my goal for the house." Inojin said with a smile that sent shivers down the rest of the table.

"Um so we just have to lie until the game right?" asked the prefect they met the first night. She glanced at the Gryffindor table were the Head boy Prefect was sitting with their Quidditch Captain.

"Yes and what did the head moron say or was it the Captain moron?" Inojin asked her with a sweet smile.

"Both, das it matter?" She answered.

"Yes. Captain moron think your real hot has from the first year of school, would have date you if you were from any other house. He base ever one he date on some similar to you and eventually dumps them because they are not you. He's spent the last to two year wondering if it matters and then we had this year's sorting which means his house will be really mad at him when ask you out later this week. Give the moron a chance as he will put you before his house. Head moron on the other hand is a moron who drop a childhood friend for over seven years for begin in our house and blames you who have no idea said friend even exists. Why it matters is am I allowed to, use it." Inojin says as the table look away busying themselves with the feast before them.

"Not later this week. He was talking to me about to ask after weeks of finding any and every reason to spend time with me then head moron pulled him away. Yes I know he has a crush on me and he wouldn't go out with my cousin in Ravenclaw who take it out on me. If I agree to let you use this would it hurt any chances I have with him?" She asked as she has been trying hard to created chance to spend time with him.

"It means putting off your date and me paying for it. We lie, you tell him the truth. Let me explain, he has been Captain for the last three years which why they so good. They need his skill but the team don't know his tactic are his own and not the boy-who-live that they used for years now. Next to our house Captain, he is the only other one with a future career in the sport but that means nothing without the right motive which only you can provide. You tell him the truth means two things. One you're lying to him because don't like him want him to get lost. Two you're house is lying because either we got no way of playing or we gonna do what you told him which is bad for his team but great for him as means he has a chance with you. For us this is great we get to watch the Gryffindor team not trust their own captain while the head boy will lose a friend as he can't get over the fact his friend follows his instinct and heart." Inojin said as the prefect smiled at him the house was starting to think that the Sorting hat may have give them more than they could hand when it had give in to this kid.


	7. Part 1 Act 1 Scene 4 Division 1 Section4

TRANSITION SCENE – QUIDDITCH

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver-skin boots. The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Inojin would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Slytherin won, they would move up into second place in the house championship. Hardly anyone had seen Inojin play because his plan had been proficiently implemented that, as their secret weapon, Inojin was be kept, well, secret. But the news that Albus was playing Seeker had leaked out, and Inojin didn't know which was worse — people telling Albus he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress. Albus didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework without Inojin and Scorpuis. Inojin learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert. The day before Inojin's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and he had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Magnus crossed the yard. Inojin noticed at once that Magnus was limping. Inojin, Albus, and Scorpuis moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed.

"Wonder what's wrong with his leg?" Inojin asked as the others stare at him.

The Slytherin common room was very noisy that evening. Inojin, Albus, and Scorpuis sat together next to a wall. Scorpuis was checking Albus's Charms homework for him. He would never let Albus copy ("How will you learn?"), but by asking him and Inojin to read it through, he got the right answers anyway.

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match which include a Potter being beaten by his old brother for many too bad they wrong about who would be playing.

"You've got to eat some decent for breakfast."

"I don't want anything else." Inojin answered as take another bite of the chocolate with his oats meal.

"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Scorpuis.

"No. As you wouldn't let me cover it with chocolate and right now all I want is sugar." Inojin answered. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes. In the locker room, Inojin and the rest of the team were changing into their green Quidditch robes (Gryffindor would be playing in scarlet) in just a few minutes they were about put their plan into action too bad the Gryffindor team hadn't believed their captain but on the bright side he would be go out on a great date paid by a ten year old.

Inojin followed team out of the locker room andwalked onto the field to loud cheers. Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, from all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Inojin noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain.

"Mount your brooms, please." Inojin clambered onto his modified old broom. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Wedd of Gryffindor — what an excellent Chaser that girl is—" Terry Soman, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall. "And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Laurell, a good find of Colfer's, last year only a reserve — back to Wedd and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Laird gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Laird flying like an eagle up there — he's going to sc— no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Snyder and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle — that's Chaser Laurell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Laird, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Chainani speeding off toward the goal posts, but she's blocked by a second Bludger— nice play by the Gryffindor Beater Cast, anyway, and Wedd back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Wedd — Keeper Harris dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!" Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

Way up above them, Inojin was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. When Wedd had scored, Inojin had done a couple of loop-the-loops to signal the start of the real game plan. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Gryffindor wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Inojin dodged it and Vincent came chasing after it.

"All right there, Inojin?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Laurell.

"Slytherin in possession," Terry Soman was saying, "Chaser Spooks ducks two Bludgers, two Gryffindor Beater, and Chaser Laurell, and speeds toward the — wait a moment — was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Spooks dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear. Inojin saw it. In a great rush of excitement the Slytherin Seeker Daneshvari dived downward after the streak of gold. Gryffindor Seeker Potter had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch — all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch. Daneshvari was faster than Potter — he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead — he put on an extra spurt of speed — WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Slytherin below — As a Bludger had blocked Daneshvari, and Daneshvari's broom spun off course, Daneshvari holding on for dear life.

But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again. Terry Soman was finding it difficult not to ignore the only player, not interested in the game, "So — after that one must wonder why the Slytherin even have that first year in the game maybe their Potter would be better after all—"

"Terry Soman!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and still no movement form Chaser Inojin Yamanaka…"

"Terry Soman, I'm warning you—"

"All right, all right. We continue play, Gryffindor still in possession." Terry Soman was still commentating. "Slytherin in possession — Laird with the Quaffle — passes Laurell — passes Wedd — hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor — Slytherins score — Ah no…"

The Slytherins were cheering. Magnus was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Inojin. Inojin seized the Quaffle and scored five times as the crowed look on in wonder at this sudden action as Kai Daneshvari was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him rises his left hand and something gold in his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

Inojin hadn't broken any rules and Terry Soman was unhappily shouting the results — Slytherin had won by two hundred and ten points to seventy. Inojin heard none of this, though. He was busy being hug by the injured Chase he'd replaced – Violet Spooks, with Albus and Scorpuis.

"Alright Vio, that enough let my assistant coach go," Chris said as he smiled at the Gryffindor teams look at them wondering what the hell had just happened.

Well that was fair thing to wonder, one would have to look into play by play or more simply at the plan. The plan had been mastermind by a ten year old so it was understandable how the other house hadn't seen it coming. On Hallowe'en night the Slytherin Captain Chris Laird had inform the house that they were down one Chaser due to injury, Violet Spook a fifth year who was a sub till her third year when she herself filled in for a seven year play, and the three normally reserved play were also not able to play. The assistant coach, Inojin Yamanaka, had serenely told the table they would lie till the game as they were unable to withdraw. This of course was meat with questioning but the house simple kept the terms put forward by the ten year old in the end. The lie was that a first-year, Albus Potter, would replace the Seeker, Kai Daneshvari, for this one game as the Seeker replaces the Chaser. Only two people were left out of the lie, Scorpuis Malfoy and a seven year female prefect who would according to the plan tell the Gryffindor Captain, Simon Colfer, the truth as it would gain the team information on their tactics later on or at least that what ten year old had lead them to think. He had use the truth as weapon to separate the Gryffindor team apart but the chance that the captain would give his team tactics to the prefect was too low to use it. They let the Gryffindor think that Inojin didn't belong in the game and was just there so that the team had seven player's to play. When Kai when down distracting the crowed while Inojin boast their score with five goals.


	8. Part 1 Act 1 Scene 4 Division 1 Section5

TRANSITION SCENE – The Mirror of Erised

November came to an end bring with it the promise of snow sometime in December. Inojin who birthday was coming up as well but seeing as he would be going back home to September first when this dream like school was done he had stubbornly refused to tell Sev and Scorpius then it was after all he'd still be ten until December come to his world so why should he get his hopes up before then. However in a small fault of events by winning the Quidditch match and having the wrong drink at the party after wards, the whole house had learnt that his birthday was the fifth of December. What the drink was called Inojin never did learn but by the following day everything was back to normal so he assuming the house had forgotten his birthday only to walk into the common room to find it decorated not in charismas colour but in purple and silver to celebrity his birthday.

It was soon evident that the whole house was through a party in the common room for him with lots of chocolate treats as the students from other house excluding Gryffindor found excused to suddenly conversing to random Slytherin about it. By the time lunch was begging served in the great hall it was clear that even the schools house-elves know about it as they cook up dish from Japan and China as well as other Asian countries as it seem that were they thought Inojin was from. Luckily the food was similar to Konoha's, the main different Inojin notice was that it was flavoured with spices and herbs in combinations not use in Konoha making some the dishes taste better than home while other were less taster but still good. The best by far was their ramen, don't get it wrong it was far from being able to stand up to Ichiraku Ramen Stores' ramen but it was still the close Inojin had come to taste. It made him feel better about not being at home.

Of course the looks on the Gryffindor's face in particular Rose's face at being served all that foreign food without any of the usual food they were used to were a unintentional gift from the house-elves that Inojin loved as he explained to the Slytherin's, and prefects from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, what most of the dish were called and its main ingredient as that was the same as in Konoha. For example Takoyaki is a wheat four-based batter typically filled with minced or diced octopus and is a ball-shaped Japanese snack often sold at festivals.

Rose sour face come from the Asian dish known as a Boneless Chilli Chicken which include garlic and ginger paste and what look to her like a ton of green chillies with their seeds making it not only spice but a hot dish. Inojin did warn that this dish for those who liked hot dish along with Grilled Fish that was South-East Asian, the Banh Cuon also known as Vietnamese Dumplings, Diced Chicken in Black Bean Sauce and Asian Sesame Chicken Salad. While for those that didn't mind a bit of a bite to go for the Vegetarian Khow Suey, Thai Fish Curry, Japanese prawn tempura, Asian BBQ Chicken or even the Hazelnut Asian Lettuce Wrap.

The houses also notice quickly that trying to copy what went on Inojin's plate wasn't going to help as he avoided placing fatty meats dish on his plate, but would recommend it to those who's taste it suited, while he put a little of lots of the dish on to his plate without regard to whether it was Hot and spice, mildly spice or just plain. It also didn't seem to faze him were the dish come from as he put cheese coved Takyaki next to Chinese Chicken Fried Rice with Banh Cuon on top which went next to the Hazelnut Asian Lettuce Wrap. It seem that if they'd hope to learn where he was exchange from by what cultural dish he would eat was never likely to happen. It was a real pity as he could try to explain that the Chinese dislike for the Japanese didn't exist in Konoha but as he had no idea what it was they dislike each other for and their cosine along with most of the Asian food were normal in Konoha but he it seem that he'd have tell them he wasn't from any of those countries but form a place with a mix of them.

Final to confuse by what would be alright to eat that didn't have chillies in it a Gryffindor Fourth year girl braved her house rage to go over to the Slytherin table preparing herself to beg the first year to tell her. The tables watch out the corners of their eyes as she hesitantly approach there the first year sat with the two most undesirable companies as the one was thought to be a squib and the other the Dark Lords child. Taking a deep breath before speaking to the middle one who she had known idea if they were a boy or a girl.

"Um, sorry to bother you but I – " She start softy barely auto able to the three before the Konoha resident interrupted her by standing up and leaning towards her.

"You would like to know the non-chillies dish as you don't like them and most of these dish appear to have them, right?" Inojin whispered into her ear. "I don't mind telling you but you cannot tell or let the Granger-Weasley first-year girl know. If she wants to know she can come ask herself."

The four-year girl was at this point to glad not to have to beg and the whole school new about Rose's telling this child who the Dark Lord's child is on the train along with two Slytherin seven years ending up in the hospital under that rumour had made Rose this child's enemy and honestly most of the student body was aware how much smarter and talented the Slytherin was compared to a fifth year that they were willing to listen to the kid even if it was wrong. Nodding the four-year girl agreed to Inojin's terms and got the information she want before heading back to her table where she sat down as far out of Rose's site as she could forcing her friend to move as well.

No other Gryffindor come over as the older students careful question the girl or prefect form the other houses about what to eat leaving their first years to guess at what food to eat from what was before them under the eyes of the Slytherin's as the watch the table delighting in any unfortunate choice made. The best moment for Inojin came when Rose unaware that the sushi she'd pick contained wasabi blended with fine chillies burn her mouth from it and made things worse by drink water. When dealing with spice or hot dish water only makes things worse by increasing the burn factor where milk colds it. Which was why the Slythenrin's had all placed milkshakes with their food in case of underestimating their food choice as they learnt how spice and hot the dish could be.

Of course this was just the perceiving to the house party in the common room for him. Somehow they had received permission to have a per-party where two out the three reaming house were invited too in the dungeons before going to the actual planned party in the common room in place of dinner. Who would have thought a house known for the most evil wizards and witches of all time could through one of the best pre-party and party around?

The house had no problem catering to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff chooses in musical, party games and foods. If it was thought to belong at a party they had it on offer. If it was cool and stylish in any way the party offered it. Looking for a place to sit down and catch your breath? No problem the lounge area was so charming that you could read a book in pure comfit or even take a nap if you like. You want to make snow angels and have a snowball fight between house? Come this way to the Arena. Ice-skating or dancing? Now don't be shy, just name it and you will be shown were to go. What entertain would you like? It's not a problem at all. How many rules are being broken? Better to ask what rules are not being broken at this kind of party. Oh where you going? Please don't leave just yet for you see you've forgotten your party favour gift.

The gifts to Inojin were all varies school supplies or treat from Hogsmeade by the older students who had the lucky of visiting earlier. In he's trunk from the founder there was a gift of more books. All in all it was well into the next morning before the party end and they went to bed after breakfast. Where many of the Gryffindor were informed by their friends in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as to what they did at the party and how good the food was to eat. Naturally this only fuelled the Gryffindor's against the Slytherin's rivalry for the house cup as planned by the Slytherin when they excluded the Gryffindor's from their party. Hey when you're only seen for the bad you do on a whole it's only fair that you use it to your advantage and if you can show you're nice side while you're at it, why not?

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of real snow. The lake froze solid. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again. The Gryffindor made use of the froze lake to go skating but compared to the party's ice ring the other house weren't so interested in it. No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Slytherin common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drifty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Magnus's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

"I do feel so sorry," said Ross, one Potions class for she was still furious about the food on Inojin's birthday, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

She was looking over at Inojin as she spoke. Her friends chuckled. Inojin, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them. Rose had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match and his birthday had been the last unfair privileged she was willing to stand after all Inojin's parents had not fought against the Dark Lord with Harry Potter as his best friends that honour belonged to her parents. Disgusted that the Gryffindor had lost and that Inojin was treated like an important hero in her eyes, Rose, jealous and angry, had gone to taunting Inojin about having no proper family in the country to visit by a summing that he was unwanted by his family as he never got any owls from home.

It was true that Inojin wasn't going back to Konoha for Christmas not that he could even if he'd wanted too. And he so did want to go home, he miss his mother's temper and his father quite manner plus the Christmas market at Konoha always draw a crowed from the other nations as they come to sell or buy but it look perfect for painting as it was decked out in lights and colours. Professor Magus had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Inojin had signed up at once as where would, he go otherwise. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all as the idea of see where they'd put him while the school was out seem likely to be a dump. Sev and his brother were staying, too, because Mr. and Mrs. Potter were going to Romania to visit their Uncle Charlie. Although after hearing that he work with real Dragons, Inojin wish that they could go to as he'd bring out his best behaver just to get to draw one dragon but as he didn't have any art supplies here there was no point in asking.

When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Sev asked, sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Sev."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Rose friend's cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Yamanaka? Hoping to be gamekeeper your-self when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose — that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

"My family has a normal flower shop and own an entire compound bigger than Hogwarts as my parents are in well-paying jobs, I don't need to work after school or ever in my life as I have all the money needed for eighteen life times." Inojin said as he flipped a Galleon in to her hand as if it was nothing. Well he awoke to find that every week he got an amount of seventy Galleons, five hundred and ninety-five Sickles and three thousand four hundred and fifty-one Knuts to spend however he liked.

So he got the Daily Prophet to learn more about the news the magical community liked, as his new little kitten love using the newspaper as lining for it bathroom, and he also acquired the following; Witch Weekly, Which Broomstick, the Quibbler, The Wizard's Voice and The Wizarding World News. Not one of these papers even question when he'd asked for back papers to at least a hundred years ago, it was far harder to try and get information from the ten other wizarding schools.

So far he know that for him to have been exchange for one of those school it was most likely the Japanese school Mahoutokoro that takes students form seven years old. He had vague memories of a palace made of mutton-fat jade on a volcanic island that he use to dream of until this year. Inside his trunk as if to further this belief that this is where he was from was their enchanted robes that not only fitted him but where slowly changing colour line in gold although he fear that when the seventh year in this place was done the whole outfit would be gold.

Uagadou the Africa school was but a big mystery to Inojin as all he could dig up on it was the address 'Mountains of the Moon'. Ilvermorny was his North American choose and the more he learned of it the more he was sure that it would be his choose on wizarding schools if given a chose in this matter but he wasn't so knowing more about it would have to do. Durmstrang Institute was so far the most interesting of lot as it reputation was the darkest thanks to Gellert Grindelwald who had ties to Hogwarts Headmaster Sev Dumbledore, it was this ties that made it interesting. Castelobruxo in Brazil was just too into it's Herbology for Inojin's taste but it's Magizoology made the idea of wearing bright green robes a fair deal to him, plus schooling in a rainforest. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic boast of alchemist gold had a cordial relationship with Hogwarts although the healthy rivalry with Hogwarts was Re-establishing by their Headmistress Olympe Maxime, it was the vast amount of languages spoken that with their blue robes that appealed to Inojin. And this was all he could find on the other schools he could have gone to instead of Hogwarts but hey he posable only be trying to find out the same thing as here. Would someone please tell him why he's here already?

"As if I'll take your slimy money you oily pig. Your just a Dark Lord wanna be, you filthy little bitch." Polly Chapman yelled at Inojin as she though the coin back at him. Sev dived at Polly just as Magnus came up the stairs.

"POTTER!"

Sev let go of the front of Polly's robes.

"She was insulting Inojin. Sir." Scorpius try to tell what had happened.

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules," said Magnus silkily. "Five points from Slytherin, Potter, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

Rose, and her friends pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.

"I'll get her," said Sev, grinding his teeth at Polly's friends back, "one of these days, I'll get her —"

"I hate them all," said Inojin, "Rose and her friends. All they do is spread one rumour after another. I wish I could go home for the holidays as I love going gift shopping with mom. As an only child I'm the focus of all the family traditions it's really fun. A birthday and a holiday in the same month without any overlapping, you know usually if your birthday near Christmas it not celebrates separately but together."

So the three of them went off to see the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations. The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

"You will write while I'm away, won't you?" said Scorpius. "And send me an owl."

Once the holidays had started, Sev and Inojin were having too good a time to think much about anything. They had the common room to themselves, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork — bread, English muffins, marshmallows — and plotting ways of getting Rose's friends expelled, which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work. Although Inojin did think of a few that were posable but he was sure that that was not why he was in this place so he kept them to himself.

Sev also started teaching Inojin wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Sev knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted. Inojin played with chessmen he'd gotten out of the box although he told Sev he'd bowered them, and they didn't trust him at all. He a very good player and yet they kept shouting different bits of advice at him, which ignored as he'd win every time they played. "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send _him_ , we can afford to lose _him_."

On Christmas Eve, Inojin went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all as his family didn't even know he was gone. When he woke early in the morning, however, the first thing he saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed.

"Merry Christmas," said Sev sleepily as Inojin scrambled out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe.

"You, too," said Inojin. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"

"What did you expect, turnips?" said Sev, turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than Inojin's but smaller than what Inojin got at home.

Inojin picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was _To Inojin, from Hagrid_. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Inojin blew it — it sounded a bit like an owl. Inojin felt bad about it as Hagrid only spoke to him and Scorpius because Sev was Harry's son. Albus Severus Potter was not like his dad as far as Inojin could tell and being Slytherin did not help Sev become popular in this place.

A second, very small parcel contained a note.

 _We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From ..._.

Taped to the note was a yang piece.

"That's friendly," said Inojin.

Sev was fascinated by the yang pence.

" _Weird!_ " he said, "'what a shape!' This is _money_?"

"You can keep it," said Inojin, laughing at how pleased Sev was. "Hagrid and my exchange sponsor — so who sent these?"

"I think I know who that one's from," said Sev, turning a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel. "My Grandmother, I told mom you didn't expect any presents and — oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you a Weasley sweater."

Inojin had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in violet and a large box of homemade fudge.

"Every year she makes us a sweater," said Sev, unwrapping his own, "and mine's _always_ bottle green. Rose gets a baby pink one. Lily's is white and James is cherry red."

"That's really nice of her," said Inojin, trying the fudge, which was very tasty.

His next present also contained candy — a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Scor.

This only left one parcel. Inojin picked it up and felt it. He un-wrapped it, something fluid and amethyst went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Sev gasped.

"What is it?" he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Scor.

"If that's what I think it is — they're really rare, and _really_ valuable." Inojin answered as he pick it up and look at it closer. "Just as I thought it a silk Kimono from the Edo period, judging from the tear in the rapping its part of my sponsor's gift or it was sent from home to my sponsors who attach it with their gift for me."

Inojin picked the shining, amethyst cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like fire woven into material and a reminder that in this world they still couldn't tell what gender he was.

"It reminds me of my dad's invisibility cloak. Well try it on Jin, I've never seen anyone were one before." Sev said as Inojin looked at him and smiled. Sev had just given him a great idea.

"Alright I'll wear it for today only but you have to wear your 'Weasley sweater' and take a pick with me in mine to send to your gran Sev." Inojin instead as he watch Sev way the offer, the Kimono being from the Edo period was hand made with a fire bird in dark purple and black at the hem. Despite the female colour (amethyst) or the kimono it was a male's one with a dark purple under nigh collar top and a black belt with purple detailed to hold it closed the hemming was purple as well. The long sleeves end just above the 4 inches hem, that when Inojin was wearing it would touch the ground, had fire and feathers patented to go with the fire bird and a sleeveless plain purple with black hemming cloak to completed the look of a prince in the Edo period.

"I hate bottle green," Sev moaned half-heartedly as he pulled it over his head. Inojin had already put on the violet sweater grabs a camera to take the photo. After the photo Sev turns back to his presents as Inojin changed into the Kimono. It didn't take him as long as Sev thought it would but it wasn't the first time Inojin had to wear one as his mother had made a point of dress him in them as a little kid for photo with only his gran stopping her from place him in girls kimono's.

Bending by his trunk out of Sev's view he wrote a quick note on the blue stationary set and places it in the second box within his trunk before taking out his shinobi sandals to wear with the Kimono before walking over to the mirror next to his bed to do his hair. As per norm he ties his shoulder-length hair in a small ponytail allowing the rest to fall about his face but today he adds a hair accessory that looks a lot like a chop stick to Sev. What Sev das not know is that it is sharper than a needle and if Inojin throw it at someone's heart it would go through the skin into the heart. The dark purple hair piece with the delict décor was no ornament nor was Uchigatana or Tantou blades in his trunk but even if they make the outfit more realistic he doubted the professors would let him keep them. As the blades remind him of the Tantō which is simply a small katana use by medical-ninjas', chūnin and shinobi going into battle who wear them strapped to their lower backs however his Tantō like his father's, who had given him the katana for his eighth birthday, was a the version Root uses a straight and double-edged with no tip, meant only for cutting and defense.

Inojin had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce – and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. These fantastic party favours were nothing like the ones usually bought in the village, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. Inojin pulled a wizard cracker with Sev and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice.

Up at the High Table, Professor Longbottom had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him. Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Sev nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice. When Inojin finally left the table, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of non-explode-able, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and his own new wizard chess set. The white mice had disappeared and Inojin had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Norris's Christmas dinner.

Inojin and Sev spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Slytherin common room, where Inojin broke in his new chess set by winning spectacularly to Sev. After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch the fireplace. It had been one of Inojin's best Christmas day ever. Sev, full of turkey and cake and with nothing mysterious to bother him, fell asleep almost as soon as he'd drawn the curtains of his four-poster. Inojin leaned over the side of his own bed and opened his trunk.

Something fluid and silvery grey went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Inojin picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material. Inojin threw the cloak around his shoulders. Inojin looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in mid-air, his body completely invisible. He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely. Inojin pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had seen before were the following words:

 _As you asked for one powerful invisibility cloak left in our care and it will not cause any trouble should it come in contact with its present day self. Both can be used together if necessary as this is now a new one._

 _It is important for your future so it'll be in your care from now on._

 _Use it well._

 _A Very Merry Christmas to you._

There was no signature. Inojin stared at the note. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. He had to try it, now. He wrapped the cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling. Suddenly, Inojin felt wide-awake. The whole of Hogwarts was finial open to him unsupervised in this cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know.

He crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole. He set off, drawing the invisibility cloak tight around him as he walked. He came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of Armor. Perhaps because it was dark, he didn't recognize where he was at all. There was a suit of Armor near the kitchens, he knew, but he must be eight floors above there so that put him on the seventh floor.

A door stood ajar to his left. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get inside the room. It was a few seconds before he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in. There he was, reflected in it, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Inojin looked over his shoulder — but still, no one was there.

He looked in the mirror again. His mother was standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving. His father standing next to her put his arm around her. Behind her stood a man who had to be Inoichi, he had long ash blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well-defined jaw line. Inojin look around again.

It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket – but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way. But to his knowledge this classroom shouldn't be here. The only thing that was meant to be in this location was burnt out Room of Requirement.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _Erisedstraehruoytubecafruoyt on wohsi_. Inojin moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again. He stepped in front of it.

The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here; he had to find his way back to bed. The next night he passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. Inojin spotted the suit of Armor. He pushed the door open. Inojin dropped the cloak from around his shoulders and ran to the mirror. The third night he found his way more quickly than before.

Inojin open the book he brought with him, one he'd gotten for his birthday and read out loud, "'The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is.' Meaning that this mirror shows me nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of my heart, my family which are not here. 'However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.' Which is why it was moved but I guess it was brought back here and will be gone tomorrow but if I ever do run across it again, I will now be prepared. 'It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that.'"

Inojin stood up. "Thank you for showing me them anyway, I wish I could have met them all."

Inojin look at them again, closed his eyes and focus before opening them again. In the mirror just now behind his father stood two women who had not been there before, both had his pale white skin which contrasts with their straight long black hair, and dark eyes.

One wore the Kimono of a priestess only it wasn't the normal white and red. Her's was sliver with black rose were the Haneri was white with a soft see though black lace Haori and plain purplish-blue. She look to be as deadly as she was pretty, as Inojin watch her, she leaned forward hugging his dad from behind as his mother wound only were his mother look up at her husband with love the woman in the mirror look towards Inojin showing him the tears she cry over that that she loves but couldn't keep. She seems to be no older than eighteen the deep cut just view on her throat told the story about why she wasn't around.

The other women look old about twenty-one with no visible sign of injury on her. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Her Kimono was short for combat with an Anbu look to her, bottom layer was black with the middle layer plum colour and the layer was lavender with cobalt hems. The sleeves were lavender at the top till just under the armpits then plum till the wrist wear fine black lace hem. The obi was a navy blue colour with obijime like the headbands they would wear after graduation but were the Konohagakure symbol would be or the obidome a clan symbol was instead. Inojin looked closer at it trying to make it out but all he could tell was that it appear to have a crest moon in it and something similar to what he'd seen in this world. Her Tantō was on her left side in the obidome, she moved closer to the other woman and his father. Look back at her face Inojin saw not the tears like the first woman but a look of protectiveness that seem to suggest the want to possess not only the woman and his father from harm but him as well.

He look at them hard for a moment longer to memorise them completely before waving goodbye and leaving the room behind him and going back to bed.


End file.
